


A Yuta-biased TweetFics

by renstansyuta (kei_yairi)



Series: All x Yuta [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, OOC, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One of My Favorites, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/renstansyuta
Summary: When so many people in many fandoms just had their eyes on a person named Nakamoto Yuta.





	A Yuta-biased TweetFics

**Author's Note:**

> . Hi! I’m Kei. And this is my very first writing about NCT. I hope I could share my thoughts and muses about these boys in not-too-bad-way...orz  
> . I got this prompts from : https://fanfic50.livejournal.com/669223.html (gosh, I still take this site for consideration up until now). There are 50x10 prompts all, and I could only make 15 of those. Moreover, it should be one prompt for one fanfic, yet here I am making fifteen prompts for one fanfic . . . ...orz
> 
> . Am still not good in managing my muses in NCT fandom, so instead of writing a long fanfic filled with nonsenses (which my brain is good at...orz), I chose to write it this way: tweetfics! One fic with one-tweet length for one pairing! I hope that’s okay?  
> . And, since I’m Yuta-biased, this fanfic(s) is ALMOST about all x Yuta. THOUGH, since my muses for Taeil, Jeno, Renjun, Haechan, Chenle, and Jisung were nowhere to be found, so, I’m sorry, I didn’t write anything about them...orz orz
> 
> Lastly, happy reading! Hope you guys enjoy it!

**1\. Johnny ([Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mb8NKwHDJRk)** **)**

Johnny only initiated that they should make the _sign_ after the rap part at “0 Mile” when they performed at KCON18NY, saying that they would look cuter that way, in fact THAT was Johnny’s secret message.

Johnny didn’t expect that Yuta would lean his head on Johnny’s shoulder too.

 

**=-=-=-=**

**2\. Taeyong (Hate)**

Taeyong almost yell. Almost. He couldn’t do it when he saw Yuta ran and heard him giggled.

Yuta did that almost all the time: caressed him, and then stopped when Taeyong started to get (too) comfortable with the feeling of the lingering touch.

“Get back here…” Taeyong growled.

 

**=-=-=-=**

**3\. Lucas (Pain)**

The pain he got wasn’t from anybody else, not from anything else.

The pain he got was from his own failed plan for faking an injury, so that Yuta would help him while they were doing the indoor-soccer for one of H&Y episodes.

No, it didn’t hurt him physically. It hurt his pride.

 

**=-=-=-=**

**4\. Jaehyun ([Joy](https://twitter.com/HuntAutumn1026/status/1026706807874453504/photo/1)** **)**

August 2nd evening, Jaehyun felt warmer when those arms clung to his left shoulder.

Jaehyun’s heart was beating faster than it normally should when the warm breath tickled his left ear.

And Jaehyun’s feeling soared when Yuta didn’t even let him go when they laughed together after.

 

**=-=-=-=**

**5\. Winwin (Fear)**

Winwin pushed him away several times. He just giggled at it. Winwin almost choked him – playfully – for being too touchy. Instead of yelling, or frowning, he just squealed.

But when he didn’t do the fanservice with him, when he didn’t do the skinship, Winwin sought after it.

 

**=-=-=-=**

**6\. Yunho (Trust)**

“You can say something.” 

“ _Osaka no minna arigatou_!” 

“You did a great job,” Yunho said after they put the microphone away. 

“Thank you very much!” Yuta replied with a deep bow. 

“You’re one of SM’s prides,” Yunho said as he embraced him, making the Japanese boy blushed and smiled wide.

 

**=-=-=-=**

**7\. Kun (Betray)**

“I get to sit beside Yuta for the whole season of Hot & Young and you guys don’t,” Kun said to everyone in the room while Yuta was away to the bathroom. 

“You cheated!” Mark accused. 

“You said you’ll share!” Winwin whined, while Lucas, and Johnny pouted. 

Kun only shrugged. “I won’t.”

 

**=-=-=-=**

**8\. Doyoung (Promise)**

“You’re not going back to Seoul with everyone?” 

“Your parents ask me to accompany you.” 

“You don’t have to do what they asked you, Dongs.” 

“But I want to.” 

Yuta fell silent for four seconds before he asked, “Why?” 

Doyoung smiled. “I have to keep my words to your parents, don’t I?”

 

**=-=-=-=**

**9\. Yuto** **(Appreciate)**

Woo-seok stared. 

“What.” Yuto frowned. 

“I see you’ve been wearing that shirt quite often these past few weeks.” 

“It’s comfortable for summer.” 

“Or else?” 

“What else?” 

“It’s from that NCT boy.” 

“His name is Yuta. And he’s your _hyung_.” 

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

Yuto just smiled.

 

**=-=-=-=**

**10\. Ten (Annoy)**

“Stop it,” he said, while Ten was dancing to the ‘I wanna be a celeb’ song. “Ten.” 

“It’s almost your lines,” Ten said as he kept dancing. 

“TEN.” 

Then Ten danced and sang the part like Yuta did onstage two days ago. 

“Teeenn!” Yuta jumped and tackled Ten who just laughed hysterically.

 

**=-=-=-=**

**11\. Jaemin (Death)**

Jaemin played _the_ episode in Jeno’s phone,  & left it on the kitchen’s table at that hour. Minutes later, Yuta walked into the kitchen, looked at the phone – at the scene about Itachi’s death – and started sobbing. Jaemin then entered the kitchen, yelled at Jeno, and hugged Yuta.

 

**=-=-=-=**

**12\. Siwon (Blood)**

Siwon looked at the boy’s eyes, which were directed at his finger. “This?” Siwon showed his bandaged finger. “It’s fine.” 

“Was it because you prepared all of the _tteokguk_ for us?” 

“If I say ‘no’, will you stop worrying?” 

“I’m… I...” he stuttered. 

“Then eat,” Siwon patted Yuta’s head.

 

**=-=-=-=**

**13\. Jungwoo (Grave)**

“I’m finally in the same unit with him. I’m finally in the same unit with him. I’m finally in the same unit with him. I’m final—“ 

“Hyung,” Haechan warned him. 

“You’re already in the same unit with him. You won’t understand. I’m so going to write this on my tombstone.” 

“HYUNG WHAT.”

 

**=-=-=-=**

**14\. Mark (Life)**

Mark learned a lot about Japan from Yuta. More than just its language, Mark learned about the songs too, like when he subconsciously sang One OK Rock’s “Heartache” at H&Y 2nd episode. 

And about other things that he would do to make his _hyung_ laughed, or did the high-five with him.

 

**=-=-=-=**

**15\. ?? (Breath)**

He was humming “Miss You” song when his phone vibrated. Yuta looked at his phone. Reading the name that on the screen, Yuta stopped humming. He gasped, taking in as much air as he could, His eyes got teary when he took his phone, and immediately answered the call, “Hansolie?”

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to explain myself for number:  
> 06.The only video I got about this year’s SMT in Osaka, only contained Yunho’s and Yuta’s voices as the background. So I decided to improve it a little with last year’s: https://twitter.com/uncommon_yh/status/887131870646763522 .
> 
> 07\. This merely based on their seating order every time they sat (despite Yuta teaming with Mark for the Sunset Kayak and went with Winwin around Namsan Tower).
> 
> 08\. The idea popped-out when: 1) Doyoung talked about Yuta’s parents, and 2) I see that video when Yuta was “alone” in Kyoto. Well, someone should actually hold the camera when he was playing bowling, shouldn’t it? Mind the situation and their schedules for this. And, voila! Doyoung was there with him . . . ...at least that what I had in mind when I wrote this...Xp
> 
> 12\. Merely got the idea based on this: https://www.allkpop.com/article/2017/01/nct-127s-yuta-reveals-what-super-juniors-siwon-does-for-foreign-members-of-sm .
> 
> 15\. . . . ...just because.
> 
> There rests are hopelessly failing-in-attempt fluff and crack thingies. I can’t even write angst for I have a. Very. Weak. Heart . . . ...orz orz  
> There. I’ve explained myself. Spare me.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you found something weird or anything that I should fix here. *bow*


End file.
